bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 298i. Bubble Guppies: Les Miserables (part 9)
Plot Jean Valjean (Mr. Grouper), known as Prisoner 24601, runs from the ruthless Inspector Javert (Mr. Grumpfish) on a journey beyond the barricades, at the center of the June Rebellion. Meanwhile, the life of a working class girl, Fantine (Molly), with a child is at turning point as she turns to prostitution to pay money to the evil innkeeper and his wife who look after her child, Cosette (Oona). Valjean promises to take care of the child, eventually leads to a love triangle between Cosette, Marius (Gil) who is a student of the rebellion, and Eponine (Deema), a girl of the streets. The people sing of their anger and Enjolras (Goby) leads the students to fight upon the barricades. Characters *Mr. Grouper as Jean Valjean *Mr. Grumpfish as Javert *Molly as Fantine *Oona as Cosette *Monsier Yellow as Thenardier *Hypletta as Madame Thenardier *Gil as Marius *Goby as Enjolras *Deema as Eponine *Nonny as Gavroche *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as Convicts, and People Trivia *This might be similiar to the 2012 "Les Miserables." *This is the first time to have some characters die. Story Street Outside Cafe Musain - Soldiers are dismantling the last of the barricade. Women move about the street, seeking their dead loved ones among the bodies that still litter the barricade. These are both the middle-class mothers of the students - Goby’s mother, Corpitch’s sister - and the working women of the slums for whom they died, united now in their grief. Crab Woman 1: Did you see them? Going off to fight? Lobster Woman 1: Children of the barricade. Who didn’t last the night. Snail Woman 1: Did you see them? Lying where they died? Someone used to cradle them. And kiss them when they cried. Crab Woman 2: Did you see them lying side by side? Lobster Woman 2: Who will wake them? Snail Woman 2: No one ever will. Crab Woman 3: No one ever told them that. A summer day can kill. Lobster Woman 3: They were schoolboys. Never held a gun. Fighting for a new world that. Would rise up like the sun. Snail Woman 3: Where’s that new world? Now the fighting’s done? The women move off to go about their day’s business. Gil's Family House - Gil is waking from the nightmare, finding himself in a fine bed, with clean linen. He looks round: a handsome room. Mr. Mitchell: Gil! You’ve come back to us! Gil recognises the old man anxiously watching him: his grandfather, Monsieur Mitchell. Gil: Grandfather... He struggles to rise, but he lacks the strength. His grandfather’s face shows only love and concern. Mr. Mitchell: Rest, Gil. No more harsh words between us. I just thank God you’re alive. Timidly the old man comes closer to the bed. Tears form in Gil’s eyes. Encouraged, the old man takes Gil’s hand in his. Mr. Mitchell: You’ve come home. To all of us. The distant voices of the mourning women - Crabs, Lobster, and Snail Women: Round and round. And back where you began... Cafe Musain - Gil makes his way slowly up the stairs to the upper room. He’s still weak from his wounds. He enters the room where his friends died, and looks round. He sinks into a chair. Gil: There’s a grief that can’t be spoken. There’s a pain goes on and on. Empty chairs at empty tables. Now my friends are dead and gone. He sees the bloodstain on the wall beneath the window sill. The blood of Goby. Gil: Here they talked of revolution! Here it was they lit the flame! Here they sang about tomorrow! And tomorrow never came... From the table in the corner! They could see a world reborn! And they rose with voices ringing! And I can hear them now! The very words that they had sung. Became their last communion. On the lonely barricade at dawn. He looks out of the window at what’s left of the barricade. He seems to see again the brave doomed defence, the smoke and the gunfire, the young men falling. Gil: Oh my friends, my friends, forgive me. That I live and you are gone. There’s a grief that can’t be spoken. There’s a pain goes on and on... Phantom faces at the window. Phantom shadows on the floor. Empty chairs at empty tables. Where my friends will meet no more. Oh my friends, my friends, don’t ask me. What your sacrifice was for. Empty chairs at empty tables. Where my friends will sing no more. Slowly he rises from the chair and turns to the doorway. There stands Oona, waiting for him. Gil's Family House - Oona holds Gil, supporting him, as he enters the house. Oona: Every day. You walk with stronger step. You walk with longer step. The worst is over. Gil: Every day. I wonder every day. Who it was brought me here. From the barricade. Oona leads him into the room where Mr. Grouper and Mr. Mitchell wait. Oona: Don’t think about it, Gil! With all the years ahead of us! I will never go away. And we will be together. Every day. Every day We’ll remember that night. And the vow that we made. As Mr. Grouper and Mr. Mitchell look on, Gil and Oona sing their love to each other. Oona: A heart full of love. A night full of you. The words are old. But always true. Mr. Grouper: She was never mine to keep. She is youthful, she is free... Gil: Oona, Oona! Oona: I saw you waiting and I knew - Mr. Mitchell: Thank God, thank God you are here! Thank God, thank God you are home! Gil: Waiting for you! At your feet! Oona: At your call! Mr. Grouper and Mr. Mitchell: Love is the garden of the young! Let it be! Let it be! A heart full of love. This I give you this day. Gil and Oona: And it wasn’t a dream. Not a dream after all. Parlour - Gil stands before Mr. Grouper, alone in this more private room. Gil: M’sieur, this is a day. I never can forget. Is gratitude enough? For giving me Oona? Your home shall be with us. And not a day shall pass. But we will prove our love. To you, whom we shall call. A father to us both. A father to us all. Mr. Grouper: Not another word, my son. There’s something now that must be done... He’s prepared himself to make this confession, but it’s still hard. Mr. Grouper: There lived a man whose name was Mr. Grouper. He stole some bread to save his sister’s son. For nineteen winters served his time. In sweat he washed away his crime. Gil hears this with shock. Mr. Grouper: Years ago! He broke parole and lived a life apart... How could he tell Oona and break her heart? It’s for Oona this must be faced: If he is caught, she is disgraced... The time has come to journey on! And from this day he must be gone! Who am I? Who am I? Gil: You’re Mr. Grouper! Gil can’t conceal that he’s disturbed by this revelation. Gil: Monsieur, you cannot leave! Whatever I tell my beloved Oona. She will never believe me. Mr. Grouper: Make her believe. I have gone on a journey. A long way away. Tell her my heart was too full for farewells - It is better this way. Promise me, Monsieur, Oona will never know... Gil: I give my word. Mr. Grouper: ...What I have spoken, why I must go. Gil: For the sake of Oona, it must be so. Gil's Family House - A waiting cab. Mr. Grouper comes out of the modest lodging house and gets in. The cab rattles away down the street. In the cab, Mr. Grouper sits gazing far away at nothing. Then his weary eyes close. Oona gazes at Gil, bewildered by what she has just learned. Oona: Where’s he gone without a word? That wouldn’t be his way to go. Gil: All he asked for me to say. He’s on a journey, far away. Dear Oona, he loves you so. Perhaps he will return some day. Oona comes into Gil’s arms, tears in her eyes. Oona: He can’t leave us now. What’s our wedding day? Without him giving me away? Gil and Oona, newly married, are walking towards Gil’ house through an aisle created by wedding guests. Carriages line the street. Wedding Guests: Ring out the bells! Upon this day of days! May all the angels! Of the Lord above! In jubilation! Sing their songs of praise! And crown this blessed time! With peace and love! Waltz music plays as Gil and Oona lead the dancing at the wedding reception. As the dance proceeds, two extraordinary figures enter, and start helping themselves to the drink and the food. They are Monsier Yellow and his wife, dressed up for high society. Pronto: The Baron and Baroness du Thenard. They look round as the dance continues, highly satisfied with themselves and see GIl. Monsier Yellow makes a mock-formal bow. Monsier Yellow: I forget where we met... Was it not at the Chateau Lafarge? Where the Duke did that Puke? Down the Duchess’s decolletage? Gil: No, ‘Baron du Thenard’, The circles I move in are humbler by far... Go away, Monsier Yellow! Do you think I don’t know who you are? Hypletta: He’s not fooled! Told you so! Show M’Sieur what you’ve come here to show. Tell the boy what you know! Monsier Yellow: Pity to disturb you at a feast like this. But 500 francs surely wouldn’t come amiss. Gil: In God’s name say what you have to say. Hypletta: (to Monsier Yellow) He speaks. (to Gil) You pay! Monsier Yellow: What I saw, clear as light, Mr. Grouper in the sewers that night. Had this corpse on his back. Some boy he’d killed in a viscious attack. I was there, never fear! Even found me this fine souvenir! He shows off his ring. Gil stares in astonishment. Gil: I know this! This was mine! This is surely some heavenly sign! Monsier Yellow steals the ring back. Monsier Yellow: And there’s more! Mark this well - It was the night that the barricades fell. Gil: Then it’s true! Then I’m right! Mr. Grouper was my saviour that night! Monsier Yellow looks past Gil to where Oona stands among their friends. He lowers his voice. Monsier Yellow: Mr. Grouper - the old con. You pay up and I’ll say where he’s gone. He takes out money and reluctantly presses it into Monsier Yellow’s hands. Hypletta takes the money before Thenardier has safely pocketed it. Gil: Not so loud! Here’s for you. God forgive us the things that we do. Hypletta: How’s about some extra. On a day so glad. Our little orphan girl. She hasn’t done so bad. Raised in a convent. Cash to spare - We want our share. Gil hands over yet more money to Hypletta. Monsier Yellow: Quite the little nun, ain’t she! Crack! Monsier Yellow sinks to the ground, felled by a powerful blow from an angered Gil. The band stops playing. Gil: Where is he? Monsier Yellow: (cowardly voice) The convent. Gil rushes to Oona and we see him telling her where Mr. Grouper is. They hurry away. Monsier Yellow clambers to his feet, helped by his wife. He gestures to the band to continue. They stand by the tiered wedding cake. As Monsier Yellow recovers his composure, Hypletta steals one then two pillars from the cake so it collapses on the floor. She then pushes it under the table with her foot. Monsier Yellow: Ain’t it a laugh? Ain’t it a treat? Hob-nobbin’ here. Among the elite? Here comes a prince. There goes a Jew. This one’s a queer. But what can you do? (pulling Hypletta onto the dance floor) Paris at my feet! Paris in the dust! And here’s me breaking bread. With the upper crust - As he pivots Hypletta, stolen silver drops out from Hypletta’s dress. The music stops dead in the clatter. Monsier Yellow and Hypletta look up, as if implying that the silver dropped from the ceiling. The dance continues. Monsieur Mitchell motions to the Majordomo to remove these unwanted guests. Monsier Yellow: Beggar at the feast! Master of the dance! Life is easy pickings! If you grab your chance! Hypletta: Everywhere you go! Law-abiding folk! Doing what is decent! Monsier Yellow: But they’re mostly broke! Hypletta: Singing to the Lord on Sundays. Monsier Yellow: Praying for the gifts he’ll send - Monsier Yellow and Hypletta: But we’re the ones who take it - We’re the ones who make it in the end! Monsier Yellow and Hypletta are carried off, singing as they go. Monsier Yellow: Watch the buggers dance! Hypletta: Watch’em till they drop! Monsier Yellow and Hypletta: Keep your wits about you! And you stand on top! Monsier Yellow: Masters of the land. Hypletta: Always get our share. Monsier Yellow and Hypletta: Clear away the barricades! And we’re still there! We know where the wind is blowing! Money is the stuff we smell - And when we’re rich as Croesus, Jesus! Won’t we see you all in hell! As they are thrown out, Monsier Yellow and Hypletta steal a tiara and a candlestick. Convent - In on a window, where two candlesticks burn. Convent Chapel - Mr. Grouper prays in the chapel, on his knees. He’s very weak. Next to the crucifix on the altar are Mr. Grouper’s two silver candlesticks, in which two candles burn. Mr. Grouper: Alone I wait in the shadows. I count the hours till I can sleep. I dreamed a dream Oona stood by! It made her weep! To know I die... Alone at the end of the day! Upon this wedding night I pray! Take these children, my Lord, to thy embrace! And show them grace... God on high! Hear my prayer! Take me now! To thy care! Where you are! Let me be! Take me now! Take me there! Bring me home! Bring me home! Mr. Grouper is joined by the ghost of Molly. She takes his hand as he prays. Molly: M’sieur I bless your name... Mr. Grouper: I am ready, Molly... Molly: M’sieur lay down your burden... Mr. Grouper: At the end of my days... Molly: You raised my child in love. Mr. Grouper: She’s the best of my life... Molly: And you will be with God. Convent Cloisters - Oona and Gil rush round the cloisters and enter the chapel in the middle of the cloisters. Convent Chapel - The sound of the door opening. Mr. Grouper looks round. It’s Oona entering, followed by Gil. Mr. Grouper: Oona? Tears form in his eyes. Oona goes to him, kneels before him, takes him in her arms. Oona: Papa, papa, I do not understand - Are you all right? Why did you go away? Mr. Grouper: Oona, my child! Am I forgiven now? Thank God, thank God, I’ve lived to see this day! Gil comes to him. Gil: It’s you who must forgive a thoughtless fool! It’s you who must forgive a thankless man! It’s thanks to you that I am living. And again I lay down my life at your feet. Oona, your father is a saint! When they wounded me! He took me from the barricade! Carried like a babe! And brought me home to you! Mr. Grouper: Now you are here. Again beside me. Now I can die in peace. For now my life is blessed... Oona: You will live, papa. You’re going to live. It’s too soon. Too soon to say goodbye. Mr. Grouper: Yes, Oona, forbid me now to die! I’ll obey. I will try... He holds out a letter for her. Mr. Grouper: On this page. I write my last confession. Read it well. When I at last am sleeping. It’s the story. Of one who turned from hating. A man who only learned to love. When you were in his keeping. Oona takes the letter and kisses it. Oona: I know it, papa. Mr. Grouper turns back, face shining, towards the table where the candles burn in the silver candlesticks. There he sees three ghosts waiting for him. The ghost of the Bishop. The ghost of Molly. And beyond her, watching Gil with love, the ghost of Deema. Molly comes towards him, reaching out her hands. Mr. Grouper: I’m ready now, Molly. Molly: Come with me. Where chains will never bind you. All your grief. At last, at last behind you. Lord in heaven. Look down on him in mercy - Mr. Grouper: Forgive me all my trespasses! And take me to your glory! Oona embraces Mr. Grouper, weeping. Mr. Grouper reaches up his hands, and lets the ghost of Molly take them. Molly and Deema: Take my hand. I’ll lead you to salvation. Take my love. For love is everlasting... Mr. Grouper, Molly, Deema, and Bishop Lobster: And remember. The truth that once was spoken: To love another person. Is to see the face of God... Led by Molly, Mr. Grouper walks out of the Chapel towards the cloister. What remains is Oona, her head cradled in the lap of the man who has just died. Mr. Grouper: (is dead) ... The walls of the cloisters are covered in votive candles. The Bishop of Digne waits in front of the candles. Now Mr. Grouper’s strong and young again. Before they reach the wall of candles, all three are gone. As they disappear, high over the cloister, high over the walls of the Convent and there was the Paris streets outside. Fires are burning and debris is scattered in the streets. Dawn is breaking. From far away, the sound of an approaching crowd - Place De La Bastille - The light of the rising sun reveals the devastation left by a bitter street battle. Past the remains of a barricade. The distant sound of an approaching march. Sixteen years later. Paris, 1848. From far off, the swelling sounds of the approaching march become the words of a song. Marchers: Do you hear the people sing? Lost in the valley of the night? It is the music of a people. Who are climbing to the light. For the wretched of the earth. There is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest night will end. And the sun will rise. The triumphal column has long been completed, but the great elephant is sadly dilapidated and has become incorporated into an immense barricade - three stories high, seven hundred feet long. Down all the streets that converge on the square the multiple victory marches approach. They cheer and beat drums as they climb up to the top of the barricade. The people of Paris have risen in their tens of thousands. The king has fled. A new Republic is born. There in the forefront of one column march Gil and Oona. Gil and Oona: (marching with the marchers while they sing) Marchers: They will live again in freedom! In the garden of the Lord! They will walk behind the ploughshare! They will put away the sword! The chain will be broken! And all men will have their reward! As the marchers come nearer there are lots: thousand upon thousand. And there marching among them there were the ghosts from the past - Goby and the students who died - and Molly - and Deema - And out of the crumbling elephant peers another ghost: the grinning face of Nonny. He climbs out to dance on the elephant, as the crowd fill the square. Goby and Other Boys: (singing along) Molly: (singing along) Deema: (singing along) Nonny: (singing along) Marchers: Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade. Is there a world you long to see? As the marchers converge, there watching them are Monsier Yellow and his wife. Monsier Yellow gives the marchers a wave of greeting. Survivors to the last. Monsier Yellow: (waving to marchers) Marchers: Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring! When tomorrow comes! Now among the marchers the ghost of Mr. Grouper appears, singing with the rest atop the barricade, amongst the waving red flags. Mr. Grouper: (singing along) Marchers: Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade. Is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring! When tomorrow comes... Tomorrow comes! 'The End ' Category:Stories